Listen to the Empty Heartbeat
by XxWildGurlxX
Summary: How did she end up at the Organization? Why did the Keyblade chose her? How was it possible to have pieces of memories of your Somebody still intact? Why did she create a bond between one of the members? Why did he except it? Why does he also want him?


"Listen to the Empty Heartbeat"

Rating: M for the graphic violence, disturbing images, and graphic sexual stuff of course! Press the back button if u dnt likey or I'll get Saix puppy into berserk mode and sic him on you flamers. But for now I'll rate this chapter T since there isn't any bad content in this one.

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN, I REPEAT DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! Oh trust me if I owned Kingdom Hearts there will so much smex between the characters it will blow your mind and reach into the very conscious and depths of all the yaoi fangurls and luvers out there. Trust me when I say this…

HIYAS! Wild Gurl here again and I apologize for the long absence… I was drowning in all the summer work I had that I just couldn't concentrate on making anything! Well now I'm done with all that stupid shit and back on so yays! Okay, back on topic *clear throats* I've been playing Kingdom Hearts and starting to get a feel for it again and after reading a lot of fanfics on Kingdom Hearts too,sooooo I finally decided to make my own. I don't know how many chapters, but I know it's gonna be longer than my first fanfic I can tell you that. Oh yea and I might put an OC so dnt kill me! *ducks a sniper shot*

Xigbar aka Xiggy: You said u weren't gonna do that anymore! *shoot another shot*

Me: I'm sawy damnit I couldn't help it! *hides under a table*

Xandra aka Melody: Hey! It's not her fault that I'm part of the Orgy now Puppy was the one that brought me to you guys *smirks*

Saïx aka Puppy: Hnn… where's the Superior?

Melody: You mean Mansex? Why so he can fuck you again and make you whimper like a little bitch u are? *falls down and laughs hard*

Puppy: *summons the Claymore*

Xiggy: Melody your screwed *summons a portal and runs through*

Puppy: *looks at Melody evilly and grabs her coat* No, on the contrary I wanted to see the Superior so we can decide the most appropriate punishment for your…misbehavior

Me: Alright let me start before Melody is taken away and never seen again X3

* * *

~In the World That Never Was

The soothing, white glow from the heart-shaped object which was Kingdom Hearts seemed to almost bring the bubbling sensation of joy to the black-clad figure's chest, as he valiantly stood to gaze at his precious creation above. Joy? No, there was no joy that he could feel just like any other emotion he could not feel. He was just a Nobody and from the boundless information and facts that he learned throughout his previous life he committed the most important one to memory: Nobodies did not possess what others called hearts. The figure brought his glove-clad hand to his chest and lightly placed it there. His fingers were only welcomed to the hollow, vacant feeling in his chest which he seemed okay about. The figure lets his hand drift from his chest and travel to his back, where he laced his own awaiting fingers together.

_O great Kingdom Hearts what things you will grant to all of us Nobodies once you are complete. May the wielder of the Keyblade quench your ever growing thirst for hearts. Do not fret, your time will come and once it approaches we will all be complete once again. We will be…_

His thoughts were interrupted by the graceful steps of another. Odd…no one dared to even approach when he was deep into the depths of his own empty conscious, yet this person gladly stepped over the boundaries that were set even from day one. The figure turned his head, crystal silver hair dancing in its wake as he turned and then settling back in the location of his back where it awaited for the next movement. Amber orbs glowed for only a split second and then narrowed on its target which bowed before them. The figure pursed his bronzed lips in slight annoyance.

"Speak" the words were firm, but mellifluous in the moist, sticky air. The servant dipped his hooded head a bit lower and then raised it again.

"Superior" the words were growled out delicately and the bronze lips pursed again. "I have been watching this young girl, this somebody…" the words rolled off his tongue in bitter flavors as he continued. "Her heart seems to be corrupting itself…The Heartless are coming in boundless numbers as they hunt for the tainted heart restlessly. Eventually she will turn into a Nobody like us".

The Superior gazed at his second-in-command as he pondered this announcement for a brief moment.

"And tell me Number VII why I should spend the time of day to pay attention to soneone as lowly as her. Why I should revert my attention from our goal to focus on somebody who would just turn into a lowly Dusk or maybe even a Dancer. Enlighten me, explain to me why?" he spoke down to the, no HIS Luna Diviner and chuckled almost amusedly at what the berserker was trying to explain.

The berserker continued to look intently at the floor as he tried to get his point across quickly as possible.

"But Superior you haven't let me finished" he spoke coolly. The Superior laugh quietly to himself and continued to give his second-in-command his full attention.

"Do go on Number VII"

"Thank you. As I was saying the girl will eventually become a victim to the Heartless yes, but as I watched over her it seems that the scent of the Keyblade seems to be getting stronger and sharper the more she continues to have these dreams so to speak. She might become a Keyblade wielder much like how Number XIII is.

The Superior was taken aback from the report. There was a Keyblade wielder that was actually heading down the path of darkness? Remarkable… The Superior understood that Number XIII has been an excellent tool for the Organization so far, but the little Key of Destiny is beginning to rebel quite a bit lately. It must be because of Number VIII "influencing" him again. The Superior released a small sigh at the thought, but regained his focus to his Luna Diviner once more.

"She is reacting violently with images of Kingdom Hearts, the Nobodies, Heartless and the Organization as well. She is also becoming quite unstable and might become a deadly threat once she has no heart. She will feel no remorse for her actions and might even try to wipe out anything she sees fit. What shall we do with her?" the Luna Diviner looked up to seek an answer with piercing golden eyes gazing intently at his master. Such a submissive pawn, ready to do anything for his leader it almost made him seem laughable, but he has done much to get the Organization ever so closer to gaining hearts. He still had so much use…

"Bring her to me. If she reacts strongly to the Keyblade and Kingdom Hearts as you say, she will be the most ideal choice to add to our Organization" the Superior finalized. The wind wailed out loudly, whipping the bronze god's hair from his structured face and almost surround him, giving him an otherworldly look. The Luna Diviner's golden eyes widened at the graceful beauty that he was able to gawk upon, but as quickly as he was entranced he quickly snapped himself out of it and lowering his hooded head to hide his eyes. The moistness of the air seemed to make the black leather stick to his well-built chest and stomach like pasty glue or was he just in heat? The diviner couldn't tell the difference.

"_Nobodies DO NOT have hearts; we CANNOT feel any emotions that the heart grants. We are just empty shell of what we used to be, so we just do things out instinct not out of feelings. We are just the manifestation of the darkness that was in the recesses of our hearts, we are not…whole" _Saïx reminded himself every time he felt the pleasurable rush of the lustful heat bombard his body and pool below his stomach. He mustn't get himself confused because he was always the one telling everybody else this same statement. He didn't want to be mistaken as a hypocrite. And besides even though he would enjoy the sight of bashing one of the member's head in (mainly Axel's, Marluxia's, and Demyx's) for calling him a hypocrite it would be hard to get the blood and bone fragments out of his Claymore and the berserker didn't want to waste all that time doing something feeble as that. However the image of the gory mess imprinted itself in his brain and the diviner couldn't help but give a small smirk beneath the hood.

"Yes Superior the task will be done as you wish", he stood from his spot and turned around on his heel. He raised a gloved hand ready to summon a portal of obscurity and darkness to envelop him, when he felt a hand tug his hood down to reveal the light blue mane that showered just over his shoulders. The same hand that pulled his hood down then covered his own raised one and an arm snaked around his lanky waist. The diviner was yanked close to the Superior's chest and those bronze, plump lips lingered close to the shell of his ear. The lesser Nobody try to wriggle away to try and hide is little "problem", but his master just let his gloved fingers draw patterns lazily on the leathered material of his second-in-command.

"Oh yes and Saïx do bring her back in one piece. I have many…uses for her and I'm sure you will like to take part in them as well. It would be a shame if we had to lose a potential Organization member along the way because of your…berssserking issues" (A/N. Gawd Xemnas sounds so hot when he talks slower and sounds out the words more. XD). Xemnas slipped his the tip of his tongue between his lips and licked the sensitive skin around the pointed elven ear. The diviner shivered as tremors racked his bones to the very core. He licked the roof of his mouth as the heat rose to his face, decorating his skin in pink blotches. Words tried to escape from the depth of his throat, but they were only replaced by a large lump that trapped any forms of speech in his mouth

"Ahh y-yes X-Xemnas" the berserker choked out between a light moan and an inferior sigh as the pink wet muscle traced over the tip of his ear. His master suddenly backed away, amused of the informality of his own name. The art of seduction was such a wonderful tool when it comes to moments such as these. It gets thing done a bit more…quicker when it comes down to Saïx. The Superior turned his striking amber eyes back to illuminating heart-shaped moon and continued to adore the power it seemed to emit from its pale skin. The blushing Nobody pulled his hood back up, covering his slightly flushed pale cheeks and walked through the purple and black energy. As the darkness clouded his vision and wrapped his body in a tight cocoon to cradle body in a protecting fashion, only one thought screamed over and over in his lustful thoughts:

_Mansex…_

* * *

Author's Note: I just had to put that in the end because it just seemed soooo freakn hilarious to me. I mean come on Xemnas is just like the god of seduction when it comes to his little puppy X3 Anyways I thought of having this and introducing the OC in the same chapter, but then I was jus like "nah it will be just too long" so I just left it off right here and decided to tease your yaoi-filled minds and torture your souls cuz that's just how evil I am =3 And what does Xemnas mean by "uses" when the new Organization member comes long? You'll just have to wait and see. And don't worry your little head there will be various Organization couples in due's time, you'll just have to be patient. In the next chapter my OC will be introduced and her arrival at the World That Never Was as well. XP REVIEW PUH-LEEZE!

Me: Well that's all for now mii sweeties ^^

Melody: *barges in with her jacket nearly ripped off with the Fatal Crest and the Kingdom Protector in hand* O-o

Me: What the hell happened to you?

Puppy: *slinks in stripped down with the Claymore in his mouth* Ohhhhhh Melody… *growls playfully*

Me and Melody: Holy shit…

Mansex: *comes up behind Puppy naked and moans* Melody you have been a bad girl and Puppy still haven't given you your spanking yet *beckons to Melody*

Melody: *gets down on her knees* Save me please, PLEASE!

Me: *pinches the bridge of my nose to hold in a nosebleed* Um well uh I'm sorry Xandra, but their hot and y'know I can't…

Puppy and Mansex: *starts to make out with each other*

Me: O.O Take her away boys! *steps away from Melody*

Melody: *gets dragged away into a portal*

Puppy and Mansex: Thank you *disappears*

Me: *sighs* sometimes I curse mii weakness for hot guy smex…


End file.
